


Drawn

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Drawn

Broken people understand each other. 

They come together. 

Are very drawn to each other. 

So Clint, Skye and Matt all broken. 

Are drawn to each other. 

They look out and care for each other. 

Since no one else would.


End file.
